


Dimples & Gelato

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Kags also has dimples, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer Romance, lactose intolerant Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: The summer of 1990, in his second year of high school, Kageyama worked at his uncle’s gelato shop to save up for a new bike. Things were routine and quiet until a short, orange-haired kid wandered into the shop. Hinata, who fell in love with a rare instance of Kageyama laughing (especially his dimples), became a regular customer just to see him. Ensued soft, summer romance.





	Dimples & Gelato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todoyamas (octorina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octorina/gifts).



Summer jobs. They’re paradoxical by nature—robbing youngsters of the month of freedom they are afforded while providing desperately needed cash so they could have the freedom to afford something of their desire. They were necessary but torturous, and also seemingly never-ending; this was Kageyama’s current predicament.  
   
From 10 am to 6 pm, Monday through Saturdays for the next two months of summer, he had to report to his uncle’s gelato shop, _YamaYama’s Gelato_. The bright yellow shop sat near the entrance of the town’s main riverside walking path, making it a popular spot for families and every neighborhood brat. Despite the fact that Kageyama wasn’t meant for customer service and that his lactose intolerance made every minute near the delicious and cold gelato a deathly temptation, the job was pleasant. His training only consisted of learning to work the register, serve the perfect scoop, and politely address the customers. Best of all, pay was above what he’d get at another job because his uncle was quite fond of him.  
   
_All for that shiny, new bike._  
   
And it helped that though the shop was often busy, the majority of customers just took their gelato and went on their merry way. It was relatively quiet most of the time… _well_ , until a very peculiar customer came along. He was short, with vibrant orange hair, denim overall shorts, a pastel pink shirt, and white converse. Kageyama normally didn’t pay so much attention to what people wore but it was hard not to, considering how summery and bright he looked. He gave off the feeling that his mother would enter the shop right behind him, but she didn't. He was alone.  
   
“Let’s see…” he hummed as he scanned the flavors displayed over each tub. After pacing back and forth from one end of the display to the other, he glanced up at Kageyama with a carefree grin. “Which would you say is your weirdest flavor?”  
   
“Huh?” Kageyama blurted, not because he didn’t hear him, but because the customers usually never asked his opinion.  
   
The kid cocked his head to the side. “You know, your weirdest flavor. One that not a lot of people get.”  
   
“Oh.” Kageyama quickly scanned the tubs. It was easy to tell which was the least popular since it would be fuller than the others. “This one. Cotton Candy.”  
   
“That looks good!” He nodded with approval. “Can I get two scoops of that on a cone?”  
   
“Sure. We have a discount for middle schoolers, so it’ll be 250 yen.”  
   
The kid folded his arms across his chest and puffed out his cheeks. “I’m not a freaking middle schooler. I’m in my second year of high school!”  
   
Kageyama’s eyes widened and he laughed through his nose. “No way. You look like a little kid.”  
   
“It’s just because I’m short!” he wined. “We both go to Karasuno High School, jerk. My name’s Hinata.”  
   
“We do?” Kageyama closed his eyes in thought. He did have a vague recollection of fluffy orange hair passing by him…but he was oblivious to his surroundings so he couldn’t work up more concrete memories. “I _think_ I’ve seen you around.”  
   
“It’s fine. Don’t lie. ” Hinata mumbled, lips drooping into a pout. “You’re really tall and popular with the girls so you’re well known, Kageyama. We’ve never been in a class together so of course you wouldn’t know me.”  
   
He was really cute _—_ a bit too loud and also kind of irritating, but definitely cute. He gave off hamster vibes. Kageyama smirked and updated the price. “Well, it’s 400 yen now. I gave you a 50 yen discount so you can stop sulking about me not recognizing you.”  
   
Hinata laughed; it was just as vibrant and warm as the rest of him. “That’s awesome.” He passed him a 500-yen coin and leaned closer. “Which is your favorite flavor?”  
   
Kageyama gave him his change and grabbed a cone. “It’s vanilla.” He then stacked two scoops of the cotton candy gelato into the cone and passed it to a visibly excited Hinata. “But I can’t really eat it since anything with dairy makes me feel sick. They call it ‘lactose-intolerance’. I developed it a few months ago.”  
   
“Ugh.” Hinata licked his gelato with a smug look. “Sucks to be you.”  
   
Kageyama glared at him. Were did the cute kid from before go? All he saw right now was a devious gremlin. “I want to punch you.”  
   
Hinata licked his gelato again, but this time with a bit too much force, causing the top scoop to break off and fall to the floor. The dramatics in his devastated expression were what you’d expect from a five-year-old and it made Kageyama burst into laughter. _Karma was real_.  
   
“Stop laughing!” Hinata complained with flushed cheeks. “Really! Stop—”Hinata suddenly quieted down, gleaming eyes frozen on Kageyama’s face.  
   
Kageyama cleared his throat and met Hinata’s golden eyes. “Why you’d get so quiet?”  
   
Hinata shook his head, cheeks still burning red. “No…you have a nice smile. Also, dimples.”  
   
“That’s a first. Most people say my smile is scary. My mom told me I had dimples when I was a kid but I totally forgot they were there. ” Kageyama grabbed paper napkins and cleaning solution and hopped over the register. “I need to clean this up.”  
   
“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled sheepishly as he got out of the way. “Also, are you saying I’m the first person to notice your dimples aside from your mom? How! They’re really obvious when you laugh.”  
   
Kageyama shrugged. “I guess I don’t laugh too much.” He threw the napkins into the trash and hopped back over to the other side of the counter. “But since you’re an idiot, I find you funny.”  
   
“I’m not an idiot, but I’m okay with you finding me funny.” Hinata returned his attention to what was left of his gelato. “Do you work here every day?”  
   
“Yeah, except Sundays.”  
   
“Okay. I’ll come visit you when I get bored, then!”  
   
“Don’t come if you aren’t going to buy anything. I don’t need company.”  
   
Hinata walked backwards towards the door with a wide smile. “I’ll buy gelato! It’d be rude if I didn’t.”  
   
“You’ll get fat if you eat so much gelato.”  
   
“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata waved at Kageyama as he left. “See you!”  
   
Kageyama sighed and lolled his head back as he tried to gather his thoughts. He hated when people invaded his space and disturbed his routine, but for some reason the idea of Hinata visiting again didn’t cause discomfort. _Damn._

* * *

  
 Hinata returned the next day, and the next, and also the one after that—insistently, and with unparalleled eagerness. Some days he would come alone, others he'd bring his even tinier clone of a little sister. But everyday he'd come to the shop he looked all sorts of adorable. (Kageyama couldn't decide which between the hanging strap of Hinata's overalls or his tall striped socks made him feel weaker). Hinata’s daily presence and company became so standard that the first time Hinata didn’t show up, Kageyama wanted to kick himself in the face for keeping his eyes glued to the front door expectantly. When his absence extended on to the next day, Kageyama started to worry both for Hinata and for himself. He actually missed him. And it was a new and itchy feeling that Kageyama didn’t necessarily like. Thankfully, Hinata returned the next day explaining his sister got a cold so he had to take care of her. When he teasingly asked Kageyama if he was missed, Kageyama adamantly denied it. But by the grin on Hinata’s face it was obvious that the heat on the tip of Kageyama’s ears were giving him away.  
   
Today he was wearing a fuchsia and light blue color-blocked shirt and denim shorts. His outfits were always so colorful and breezy, the total opposite from Kageyama’s usual boxy black tees, high-waist tapered leg jeans, and chunky basketball shoes.  
   
He rested his chin in the middle of the gelato display, face scrunched up. “Is there a flavor I haven’t tried yet?”  
   
“Maybe if you didn’t eat gelato almost every day there would be,” Kageyama sneered.  
   
“Don’t take it out on me because you can’t eat it.” Hinata stuck out his tongue. He then turned his head to the door a few feet behind Kageyama. “What’s in there?”  
   
“The kitchen. It’s where my uncle makes the gelato.” Kageyama picked up a tasting spoon and took a bit of vanilla gelato. He occasionally did this because just that bit wouldn’t get him sick. “He’s actually making a new flavor. I told him yesterday that we have a very annoying, but dedicated customer who likes wacky flavors.”  
   
“Really?” Hinata went on his tippy toes to try to see through the circle window on the door but he was still too short. “What flavor is he making?”  
   
Kageyama smirked as he shrugged. “I just told him to make it colorful.”  
   
“Why—oh! Oh!” Hinata chuckled and covered his face with his hands. “Okay, I guess that’s fitting.”  
   
“Do you want to wait until he comes out with it and order that? He should be done soon.”  
   
“Okay!” Hinata rummaged through his brown shoulder bag and took out a grey, rectangle hand console. “I’ll kill some time.”  
   
“Is that a Game Boy?”  
   
Hinata nodded excitedly. “It is! My dad gave it to me on Christmas. Do you also have one?”  
   
“No. I don’t really play games. “  
   
“Huh.” Hinata turned on the Game Boy and walked to the register, sitting on the counter so that Kageyama could see the screen. “You want to watch me play?”  
   
“You’re going to get me into trouble.” Kageyama peeked behind him and then back at the Game Boy screen. “But okay. Make sure to get off if my uncle or a costumer comes.”  
   
“Yessir.” Hinata turned on the console and began to explain. “The game I’m playing is Mario Land. It’s about this short guy who needs to make it past a bunch of enemies and collect coins on his journey to save the princess.”  
   
“Sounds lame,” Kageyama jokingly mocked.  
   
“It’s not!” Hinata pouted. “Look.” Hinata started playing the world he was currently in. “So you see that mushroom thing, well if it touches Mario then it takes a life so you use the A button to jump over it or you smash it…like this! It gives you a hundred points.” He walked Mario over a question box and bopped it; luckily, it had a mushroom. “These boxes give coins, magic mushrooms that make Mario grow, and other stuff. You have to make sure to hit these.”  
   
Kageyama shifted his gaze from the console screen to Hinata, whose eyes were glued to his game. He had the tendency of biting his bottom lip when he was in a tough spot and had to concentrate. It was cute. _Of course it was cute_. It’s Hinata that he was talking about. Kageyama groaned internally and returned his attention to the game screen. He missed most of the things Hinata had explained to him during his moment of mental weakness but the game really wasn’t that difficult to grasp.  
   
Hinata made it to the end of the world and paused the game, turning to Kageyama with a brilliant smile. “I passed this world! Do you get it now? Want to play?”  
   
“Yeah, it’s not as lame as you made it sound. But I can’t. My uncle will be out any—“  
   
“Tobio help me with the door,” a deep voice yelled from inside the kitchen.  
   
Hinata hopped off the counter, putting away his Game Boy, and Kageyama rushed to his uncle’s aid. Out from the open door came a tall, lean man balancing three tubs of gelato in his arms. He had black short hair, circular silver-rimmed glasses, and a stubbly chin.  
   
“I brought out a refill for the chocolate and vanilla gelato since those are basically done by now.” He gently set the full tubs on top of the glass of the display as Kageyama picked up the empty ones from inside the cooler. His uncle flashed Hinata a hardy smile. “So you’re our insistent customer? Come closer, this one is for you.”  
   
Hinata stepped closer and went on his tippy toes to look inside the tub. The gelato was a mix of orange, pink, and reddish orange. Hinata looked up at the uncle, eyes wide and jaw slack. “It’s beautiful! What flavors is it?”  
   
Kageyama’s uncle chuckled and set the tub inside the cooler where Kageyama had made a space for it. “It’s a mango base, folded with strawberry and grapefruit swirls.”  
   
“Wow. That sounds yummy!”  
   
The uncle stacked the empty tubs and set them on his shoulder. “All we need is a name. Tobio, you have any ideas?”  
   
“Not really…” Kageyama looked from Hinata to the tub of gelato as he tried to think of one. “How about ‘nichibotsu’? The colors of the gelato look like a sunset, after all. And it’d start with the same character as Hinata’s name.”  
   
“Oh, that’s a good one,” complimented his uncle.  
   
Hinata grinned from ear to ear. “It sounds so cool!”  
   
“Well, I’ll leave you to serve your friend. Give him as much as he wants, on the house.”  
   
“He might eat the whole tub if you let him,” Kageyama muttered.  
   
“I won’t!” Hinata whined. “Thank you so much, ojisan!”  
   
Kageyama’s uncle waved and retreated behind the door once more.  
   
“So.” Kageyama held up the scooper. “How much do you want?”  
   
“Uh…” Hinata looked at the tub and then at Kageyama’s face. The judgment was palpable. “Just a double scoop is fine.”  
   
Kageyama nodded and filled up the cone, sticking a tiny white spoon into the top scoop. Hinata took the cone gleefully, eyes closing in bliss as he tasted his first spoonful of the gelato.  
   
“This is my favorite flavor _ever_.”  
   
Hinata opened his eyes again, gelato-induced euphoria now over, and offered Kageyama a tiny bit with his spoon. “Want some? If it’s this much it should be okay, right?”  
   
Kageyama stared at the spoon Hinata had extended. Usually, he found the thought of sharing a spoon somewhat repulsive. But this was Hinata…and it would mean a second-hand kiss. And that sounded nice. Also Hinata was staring at him with sparkly, expectant eyes.  
   
“Okay.” Kageyama relented, licking the bit of gelato and musing over the flavor. “Hmm, tastes pretty tropical. Not bad. Vanilla is still the best, though.”  
   
“That’s so plain.”  
   
Kageyama flicked Hinata on the forehead. “It’s a classic.”  
   
Hinata giggled and rubbed the red spot Kageyama had left. “Um…” He bit his bottom lip and nervously mussed his hair with his free hand. “Are you free after you get out of work today?”  
   
Kageyama eyed him suspiciously. “…why?”  
   
“There is a festival further down the river. I was wondering if you want to go together?”  
   
“Oh. Yeah, I do.” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck and fiddled with the buttons on the register. “Though, I have to call my mom to tell her I’ll be going. I just need to borrow my uncle’s phone.”  
   
Just then the bells on the door chimed and in walked a beautiful older lady with sleek, black, shoulder length hair, sporting a long floral dress over a plain white t-shirt. She headed straight for Kageyama, grabbed his face, and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
   
“How’s my little Tobio?”  
   
“Mom,” Kageyama groaned and pushed her face away. “Stop purposely embarrassing me. What are you doing here?”  
   
“Can’t I come visit my own son to see him hard at work?”  
   
Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest. “You just want gelato.”  
   
She laughed, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Well, that’s true. I came to buy some for your father and myself. But, that’s not all. I also came to say hi to your uncle, and see if you wanted a ride home. You’re almost done, right?”  
   
“Actually, I was going to call to tell you I’m heading to the festival down the river with Hinata.” Kageyama looked over at Hinata. “Mom, this is that weird, dedicated customer. Hinata, this is mom.”  
   
“Oh, you’re right.” Kageyama’s mom approached Hinata and patted him on the head. “He is adorable!”  
   
Kageyama covered his face with his hands, muttering, “I never said that.”  
   
“Ah!” Kageyama’s mom put a finger to her lips. “Sorry Hinata-kun, I wasn’t supposed to say that so act like you never heard a peep.”  
   
Hinata grinned and nodded. “Huh, hear a peep about what?”  
   
Kageyama’s mom laughed again and pointed at Hinata. “I love him already. Make sure to invite him for dinner one of these days.”  
   
“Sure. As long as you don't do that thing that makes me never want to bring people over.”  
   
Kageyama’s mom dramatically widened her eyes, forced shock in her voice. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She opened the door to access the other side of the counter and patted Kageyama on the back. “Okay, you’ve been relinquished from your duties. I’ll take over until closing. Go have fun.”  
   
“You sure uncle will be okay with that?”  
   
“Akihiro,” Kageyama’s mom yelled, “I’m taking over so that Tobio can go have fun with his friend.”  
   
“Haruna? Okay, sure,” his uncle yelled back.  
   
Kageyama’s mom smiled. “All set!” She pushed Kageyama through the little door and towards Hinata’s direction. “Don’t be out too late. And be careful.”  
   
“Okay. Thanks, mom.”  
   
Hinata waved as they left the shop. “Nice meeting you, Haruna-san!”  
   
They followed the warm, savory scent of festival food and the sounds of taiko drums and chatter. This area of town was always busy during the summer, and little festivals like this happened roughly on a weekly basis. The festival was only moderately crowded so the two walked side by side with ease, Hinata with his hands shoved in his overalls. They slowly passed each stand, and glanced at them to see if any of the food or games were of interest.  
   
“What are you thinking of eating?”  
   
“I want takoyaki and yakisoba.” Kageyama stopped walking and pointed to their right.  
   
“I also want takoyaki….hm, and yakitori, I think. Let’s go get the takoyaki first.”  
   
They headed over to the stand and each bought a set of six piping-hot takoyaki, with fish flakes and lots of sauce on top. They stopped at the yakisoba and yakitori stands on their way to find a place to eat. After deciding on a grassy slope just few feet behind the food stands, they sat down to engulf the food and enjoy the river view.  
   
Hinata closed the empty containers and set it besides him. “So…” He crossed his legs, and bounced them nervously. “You think I’m adorable?”  
   
Kageyama almost choked on his last bite of yakisoba. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and averted Hinata’s burning stare. “I think your clothes are adorable. Reminds me of a middle schooler.”  
   
Hinata pouted. “That’s not what your mom said you said.”  
   
“My mom often likes to exaggerate.”  
   
“ _Okay,_ then.” Hinata played with the tufts of grass near his legs, twirling them around his index finger. “So if you think my clothes are adorable…what do you think of me?” Kageyama wasn’t sure if it was the red of the soon-setting sun or a figment of his imagination, but Hinata’s cheeks seemed more rosy than usual.  
   
Kageyama could just be honest. He thought everything from the way Hinata smiled to his weird tastes in gelato, to that irritatingly vibrant hair, was absolutely refreshing, and cute, and lovely. Hinata made the air lighter whenever he was present. He made the silence Kageyama was so used to feel empty and dull, which was a bit terrifying. Kageyama had never gotten attached to someone like this. He was at a loss.  
   
_Yeah, he could just be honest._ But he had this stubborn streak in him that loved making things more difficult than they had to be.  
  
“Why do you care what I think of you?” Kageyama took a peek at Hinata’s face. He was still staring at the ground.  
   
Hinata whipped his head to look at Kageyama. “Well, because I—!” He cut himself off and grew silent, slumping further into himself. “It’s dumb,” he muttered. “Just forget it.”  
   
“…one out of three, “ Kageyama mumbled. “If you win even one game out of three in ring toss, I’ll tell you what I think of you.”  
   
Hinata’s face lit up. “Really?”  
   
“I have to warn you though, I am really good at the ring toss.”  
   
“So am I!” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Promise me that you’ll really tell me if I win one game.” He extended his pinky to Kageyama.  
   
Kageyama hooked his pinky to Hinata’s. “Promise.”  
   
Hinata was good at the ring toss, but was unfortunately no match for Kageyama. The rules were simple: whoever was the first to toss the three rings successfully won. In the first game Kageyama took the win (and a box of _pocky_ ) with his consecutive steady throws. The second game was a close call, with each of them landing their rings until Hinata missed his last one and Kageyama took the win. This time he won a lychee-flavored _ramune_.  
   
They were down to their last game. Hinata’s desperateness was obvious in his scrunched nose and grumbling. This too was cute, although it made Kageyama feel a bit guilty. They were toe-to-toe, both having landed two of their rings, and Hinata was going to land his third but Kageyama’s ring bumped Hinata’s ring out of the way on its way to victory.  
   
Hinata kicked his heel against the ground and groaned. “Damn it!” He crossed his arms across his chest and ducked his head, turning his back to Kageyama.  
   
The game attendant asked Kageyama to pick between the medium-sized stuffed animals lined up on the wall as his winning prize. Kageyama picked an orangey-brown stripped cat and walked over to Hinata, who refused to raise his head.  
   
Kageyama pushed it against his arms. “Here, take it. It’s for you.”  
   
“I don’t want your pity. It makes me look lame.” Hinata’s voice quivered.  
   
“That’s not it, dumbass.” Kageyama sighed, holding the cat in one hand and grabbing Hinata’s wrist with the other. “Let’s go somewhere quieter.”  
   
Kageyama led them back towards the direction of his uncle’s gelato shop, but turned towards the river, stopping by a tall tree near the underpass of a bridge. He let go of Hinata’s hand and squared his body towards him, eyes searching for his golden ones.  
   
“Before you said ‘well, because I’ and then you cut yourself off. If you finish that sentence, I promise I’ll tell you what I think of you.”  
   
Hinata wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and looked up to meet Kageyama’s gaze. “…like you, stupid.” Hinata’s cheeks flushed and he tugged at the hem of his overalls, “that’s the end of that sentence.”  
   
“Me too, idiot.” Kageyama pushed the cat into Hinata’s chest once more, a tiny grin on his lips. “That’s my answer.”  
   
Hinata squeezed the cat against his chest, eyes wide and glimmering. “Really? I mean _like-like,_ you know. I want to hold hands, and I want to kiss you.”  
   
“ _I know_.” Kageyama peeled Hinata’s left hand off the cat plushy and intertwined their fingers. “Come on, let’s start walking back. It’s getting late.”  
   
Hinata didn’t budge. “Can I kiss you before we head back?”  
   
Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s hand and closed his eyes. “Yeah, but no tongue…I don’t like it.”  
   
“Okay.” Hinata went on his tippy toes and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. They were soft and warm, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile against them. _He was happy_. After a few moments he pulled away, grin still wide and beaming.  
   
Kageyama opened his eyes, cheeks the lightest hint of pink. “Why are you smiling so hard?”  
   
Hinata pulled Kageyama’s hand as he walked ahead. “Because that felt nice.”  
   
“You know I have a lot of things I don’t really like to do,” Kageyama muttered. “Like, um, serious touching and whatever other people like doing when they go out. Are you going to be okay with that?”  
   
Hinata giggled, a sound that melded perfectly with the breeze and summer flowers. “As long as I can hold your hand, kiss you, and hug you whenever you’re up for it, I’ll be fine.”  
   
The fluttering feelings in Kageyama’s stomach betrayed him, and he laughed despite himself, dimples and all. “It’s a deal, then.”  
   
 

* * *

  
   
Kageyama tried tugging at Hinata’s hands. “Why are you even covering my eyes? I know we’re in my uncle’s shop.”  
   
After two weeks of sneaking around and being oddly friendly with his uncle, Hinata had told Kageyama to meet up in front of the gelato shop on a Sunday afternoon. He had no idea why Hinata was being so secretive, or what plan he had up his sleeve, but he was soon to find out.  
   
“Hush. You’ll see.”  
   
After a few moments of someone, probably his uncle, shuffling in front of them, and a few metal clanks, Hinata uncovered Kageyama’s eyes. In his line of sight was his uncle, with a proud grin on his face, and below him was displayed a tub of gelato Kageyama had never seen before.  
   
Kageyama walked up to the display and read the name card, “kagezake?” He looked at Hinata and then his uncle with a confused expression. “…Is this gelato for me?”  
   
Hinata nodded excitedly. “It is! It’s dairy-free. I thought of the idea and worked on it with your uncle!”  
   
His uncle took a cup and served Kageyama two huge scoops of the gelato. It was a crème color and had little specks of brown. “You know _amazake_ , right? The milky rice drink? Well I blended that, added a bit of soymilk, and a pinch of cinnamon to replace the normal milk and cream in the gelato recipe. I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of this before.”  
   
Kageyama took the cup and at first only picked up a bit of gelato, just to be cautious. The flavor was similar to vanilla, but with more depth. _It was freaking delicious._ Kageyama scooped up as much as he could with the lacking size of the spoon and shoved it in his mouth. He sighed blissfully. “This is _so_ good.”  
   
“That’s great!” Kageyama’s uncle rubbed the stubble on his chin. “Hmm, I wonder if I can make a whole dairy-free line. I’m sure there are other people like Tobio, also the older folks around here complain that the milk makes their stomach hurt.” He waved at Kageyama and Hinata, “Enjoy the gelato, Tobio. I need to go to the kitchen and start thinking up ideas. This could be a hit!”  
   
They both waved him off, saying ‘good luck’ in unison.  
   
Hinata glanced at the kitchen door to make sure they were alone and then tugged at Kageyama’s shirt. “I want a taste!”  
   
Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “I bet you had plenty while making it.”  
   
“I did, but it’s not the same if you don’t give it to me.” Hinata closed his eyes and opened his mouth. “Ahhh.”  
   
Kageyama laughed through his nose. He scooped a bit of gelato, dabbed it onto Hinata’s lips, and gave him a quick kiss. Hinata opened his eyes and licked his lips as they curled up into a smirk.  
   
“I think this is my new favorite flavor.”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (a few hours early) b-day to my good friend, Rina (todoyamas). This fic was made for the very purpose of using her hcs. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Check out my Kagehina 1920's magical tattoo au [ longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435470)!
> 
> Here is a fluffy and warm longshot by me, this time [ Kids on the Slope (1960's jazz) au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7168991)! 
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.dontperishyet.tumblr.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
